Proposal and Marriage
by Sir.Rayvenwolf
Summary: Soul and maka have been together in secret for a while now. When Soul shares news with Maka she finds herself unexpectedly telling him how she feels... Soul feels the same way and was waiting for a chance to propose and he does (Soul's full name is Soul Eater Evans, thats where the Evans comes in from).


Proposal Day

Me: So uh yeah….. This is a Soul Eater One-shot.

Lord Death: _Hiya! Hi! How are ya?!_

Me: Uh good... _Can I ask why you're here?_

_Lord Death: Oh that's simple really. I'm here to make sure you don't forget the disclaimer._

Me: I wouldn't forget…. ***Sobs*** I can't say it… its too painful. Death could you…. Say it for me? ***Puppy dog eyes* **Pwease?

Lord Death:_ Sure. __***ahem* **_Sir. Rayvenwolf _does NOT own Soul Eater or any of the characters portrayed in this story from the twisted and warped mind of my friend here__**.*Points at Sir.* **__(mumbles) you're such a goofball._

Me: Damn straight Lord Death. ON WITH MY STORY! …. Wait! Just so you people reading this know …. This One-shot is a Soul X Maka lemon that takes place after the defeat of the Kishin and they are together secretly….. Continue now.

_**SOUL'S POV**_

"Hey Maka can we go home now? It's late, I'm hungry, and you look exhausted." I said to my partner after our one hundredth try to do another Kishin Hunter. "Come on Soul we HAVE to do it again. I know the last time was probably some kind of miracle but still…. If we can use the Kishin Hunter attack then we'll be allowed to take on harder and longer missions, which means we could turn you into a Death Scythe sooner." Maka replied and I heard the determination in her voice. However I knew one thing that was sure to work. What is that one thing you ask? It's something even Maka won't argue with… Logic. "Maka how is us training until we die of hunger or exhaustion going to help me become a Death Scythe?" I asked her leaving out something that I had talked about with Lord Death before Maka dragged me out here to attempt to use another Kishin Hunter so that she knew how we did it.

"…..Damn it Soul. Why is it you act so dumb in school and yet you're actually very intelligent?" Maka asked me as I changed back into human form. "Cause you are the only one I'll let see the best side of me tiny-tits." I replied using my pet name for her just to get her to drop the subject. I really didn't care if she ranted at me….. As long as it wasn't about how smart I am. Maka just looked at me and pouted. '_Damn Maka you really know how to turn me on. You just look so fucking sexy when you play pout….. What the hell am I saying you always look sexy.' _ I just sighed, picked her up and carried her home. As I was walking home she questioned "Why are you carrying me? Do you WANT people to find out?" I had chosen the shortest, yet least trafficked route to get home and no one was around so I slowed down as I answered "You're tired so I figured I'd let you rest a bit before diner. PLUS if you look around there's no one. We can do whatever we please." I then quickly kissed her forehead and winked. She just blushed madly. "Souuuuuuuul, why are you all of a sudden being so mushy? What happen to the "cool guy" attitude?" she inquired.

I just laughed at the question and went silent once I remembered that Lord Death wanted me to tell Maka what we talked about earlier. "Soul what's the matter?" She said once I started to climb the steps to our house. "I've got something on my mind. I'll tell you after I've thought it over. Okay?" I answered. She nodded after I had opened the door and set her down on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. "Usual or take out?" I called to her. "Um… Let's do the usual." I heard her call back. So I dialed the local Pizzeria and ordered a Medium Cheese, peperoni, and sausage pizza. After hanging the phone back up I walked back to the living room and flopped down into my chair. "Pizza will be here in about 25 minutes. I'm taking a cat nap until its here." I said.

_**MAKA'S POV**_

Soul had been cat napping for about 25 minutes when the pizza arrived _'I should tell him the pizza's here….. But he's got really sensitive smell so maybe he already knows. I should say something but he just looks so god damn perfect when he sleeps.' _I thought to myself as I put the pizza box on the table and got out a plate for both of us. I walked over to him and patted him on the head "Soul the pizza's here." I said. "I know. I'm just so comfortable right now I don't want to move… however food comes before comfort so move I shall." He said as he stood up and stretched. We walked to the kitchen sat down in our seats and dug in to the pizza. A few minutes after we finished the pizza off I asked him "So what was it you were thinking about earlier?" He looked at me with his signature toothy grin and then was deadly serious. "Well first off you should know I would choose you over Lord Death as a partner. Don't talk just let me explain. Earlier today when I went to Lord Death like I was asked to he wanted me to explain what happened during the battle with the Kishin. When I told him that we used the Kishin Hunter attack he went to a dead serious persona. He calmly explained that only shinigami's and their most trusted allies can use that move. This means that Kid really trusts and believes in us. But even then Lord Death says we shouldn't be able to do that move just yet. He said only a weapon and meister that are in perfect soul harmony can perform that attack. Since we're so young and can already achieve a soul resonance with perfect harmony Death believes that when I become a Death Scythe I will be the strongest Scythe to have lived. He told me that when that happens unless spirit pleads to stay as his personal Scythe that Spirit and I will switch." He explained.

"So in other words we can either quit attempting to make you a Death Scythe or somehow tell everyone including papa about us and pray that papa doesn't kill us?" I asked him. He just nodded his head. '_Well I promised to make you a Death Scythe and god dammit I will! __**But what will you do if he becomes Lord Death's personal Scythe? **__I-I don't know. Maybe become a teacher here at the DWMA? __**You know better than that. You'd miss the action of being out in the field. You'd miss being HIS partner. **__What the hell do you know? __**Well I'm your heart. So first off I KNOW you're emotions. Secondly I can tell who matters to you. And lastly I know that deep down you know that you love Soul with everything you've got. **__Huh? I know we're together but how can I love him if all we really do is snuggle up and watch movies whenever we can be alone? How can I love someone that I've never kissed before? __**Again I'm your heart. You're the brain. For being so smart you are very naïve. Just listen to me. **__ So what should I do then? __**What you would normally do. Take the news adjust your plans to it, make Soul a Death Scythe and then do something to make your papa beg Lord Death to be his Scythe. **__… For being my heart you still come up with some good plans.' _

"HELLO! EARTH TO MAKA!" Soul yelled into my ear. "Wh-what just happened?" I asked him. "You blacked out on me and then started talking to yourself….. Out loud." _'SHIT! SOUL HEARD EVERYTHING FROM THAT CONVERSATION! MAYDAY MADAY! SOMEONE CALL 911 AND LET THEM KNOW THIS PLANE JUST CRASHED' _I thought to myself as I stuttered to respond. Soul noticed my problem and hugged me close rubbing my back with his hand and trying to help me calm down. Once I had gained control of myself I tried to move away but soul held on. "Maka Stay right there. I'm going to let go know. That news earlier isn't all I want to tell you. Please stay right here and let me say what I need to." Soul begged me. He then let go. Instead of moving away I just sank down right into my chair. "Maka even though you didn't purposely tell me that you are in love with me I'm so happy to know you are…. Cause I'm in love with you to. There is no one I'd rather have as a partner. No one I'd rather spend most if not all of my time with, and not a single person I could trust the way I trust you. Maka you are perfect in every way. Yes I tease you but that's only because I like to joke about the qualities in you that I like best. Maka want you to know that no matter what happens, weather I become a Death Scythe or not I love you and won't judge you in any way on your decision," Soul got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his jacket pocket before continuing "Maka you're my everything. I love you with all of my being. Would you be willing to marry me and become my wife?" I started at him awestruck that he did that. I couldn't speak and I felt tears coming to my eyes. '_**SAY YES DAMMIT! THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT! **__But I'm still going to make him a Death Scythe wouldn't that be a problem? __**NO! Lord Death wouldn't separate a husband and wife from each other for very long if at all.**__ B-but Soul would be the strongest Scythe of all time! __**Love comes first. Lord Death would only take Soul from you in emergencies and you know that! **__… Okay you've got a point. But I'm so damn shocked I can't say yes. Can I just nod my head yes? __**Sure whatever you want as long as it means yes.' **_ I thought and then nodded my head yes.

_**SOUL'S POV**_

I let out a sigh of relief when she nodded yes. And then I very quickly wrapped my arms around her hugging her close. After a few minutes I let go and moved away. Maka was no longer crying as she looked up at me and said "I promised you'd I'd make you a Death Scythe and I will do it! However I'm not making you a Death Scythe for Death. I'm making you a Death Scythe for me; I will do whatever it takes to make Lord Death promise only to take you from me in absolute emergencies. I always fulfill my promises and especially to you…. Mr. Evans….. Hmm…. Maka Evans. I like the sound of that don't you?" She asked me. I gave her my signature grin as I said "It's settled I'll be your death scythe Mrs. Evans. And yes I do like the sound of that." I was happy until I heard Blackstar outside yelling through the open window in the kitchen "Hey You two get out here. Lord death wants to see us. And I have a question for Soul. COME ON I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR AM WAITING!" I shut the window as Maka turned out the lights and together we walked out the door. A few minutes later we were walking with Blackstar and Tsubaki down the hallway into the Graveyard.

"Hi there guys! How have ya been?" Death greeted us in his usual way, but he eyed me as if to ask "have you told her yet?" I nodded my head at him, and then turned to greet our other friends Kidd, Liz, and Patti. "Well I suppose you seven are wondering why you're here. The answer is simple really. All of the staff here believes that you guys have the power and talent to become the best meisters and weapons to have ever come through the DWMA. So instead of making you all wait until graduation like mandatory to become three star meisters I have decided to give you guys a break and let you have the titles now, you have now officially graduated from the DWMA. Just like all other three star meisters this school is your headquarters for missions and now your salary as well. Congratulations." Death said to all of us. Blackstar went into a rant about how awesome and god like he is, Tsubaki just sat there and smiled at us before turning to Blackstar with interest. Kidd, Liz, and Patti were acting like this was something they knew was going to happen and started to leave.

"Guys Maka and I have an announcement!" I said. Kidd looked at me shocked and asked "Is she pregnant?" Maka and I both laughed at him as we said no. "I hate the fact that we had to hide this from you guys for so long but we really didn't want Spirit to find out that we were together." I said. "So you guys are dating now? Wow I was wondering how long it would take." Liz said. Maka shook her head as she held her hand up and said "We've been dating since shortly after we killed Medusa. The real announcement is that we are engaged now." Blackstar still wasn't paying attention, Tsubaki was crying as she told Maka congratulations, Kidd's jaw was dropped, Liz looked as if she had be smacked with a bag of bricks, and Patti was giggling at us. At this point Kidd recovered and asked "How the hell have you been hiding that ring? And it had better be Symmetrical! Just like your wedding will be, obviously because I'm designing it!" I replied "She hasn't. I only proposed about 5 minutes before Blackstar and Tsubaki told us that Lord Death wanted to see us. In other words she's only had the ring for about 20 minutes now. Kidd you can't design the wedding because I need you to be the best man as A. I don't think Blackstar would be thrilled about having to dress up B. Blackstar is too rowdy to be part of the ceremony, and C. I already promised Maka she could design the wedding." Kidd sighed "alright but, I'm helping Maka design it! But why only one best man Soul?" "Because it's going to somewhat symmetrical. Left side will be Groom, Best Man, and the Ring bearer. The Right side will be the Bride, Bridesmaid, and flower girl. Three and three. I can't have another best man because Blackstar is too obnoxious to take part in the ceremony, and you, Blackstar, and my brother Wes are the only guys I get along with."

_**Flash forward a few months**_

_**STEIN'S POV**_

"Spirit shut up, before I experiment on you again! I'm trying to listen to them." I yelled at my red headed best friend. "BUT I DON'T WANT THAT SILVER HAIRED FREAK TO BE MY SON IN LAW!" Spirit roared as he turned his arms into scythes and cut the ropes he was tied up with. Luckily I had Kami and Marie with me. Kami grabbed spirit by his throat making him transform into scythe mode and she held him up so she could see the murderous gleam in her eyes. "If you ruin my baby girls wedding I will let Stein do what he wants to you until you beg for forgiveness and then I will smash your face in with Marie and kill you got it?" She warned. Spirit gulped and transformed into human again, he tried this earlier so I had Marie ready and transformed so that when he lunged towards the door he instead hit Marie head on and was knocked unconscious. "Soul do you take Maka for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" "I do." Soul said. "Maka do you take Soul for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" "I do." From Maka. Death waited a few seconds before finishing with " I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And with that they kissed.


End file.
